Sweet Dreams my Love
by Miss Shakespeare
Summary: Edwards point of veiw as he watches bella sleep each night. Mid Twilight, starts when Bella gets backs back from La Push and finds out Edward is a vampire. Please reveiw. Second fanfic. First chapter is simaller to midnight sun. Teen for future chapter B/
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Dreams my Love

**Edwards point of view:**

I sped through the trees at lightning speed. I was going to Bella house. I was afraid, truly afraid for the first time in a century. I'd left her for three days, in that time she could get herself killed. Hell she could bring forty down with her. I prayed nothing had happened while I was away. _Listen to me _I thought, _you're the one who could kill her. And you're going to watch her sleep._ I was a sick cruel creature. I didn't deserve her. I just prayed she knew that. At the same time I craved her approval.

I crouched on her window sill, and watched her. She was even more beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her soft brown hair famed her face. Her lips were a soft pink. There was I little pucker between her eye brows. I wanted to smooth it out. I longed to trace her lips with my finger, to bury my face in her hair. Her heart beat steadily. It was like music to my ears. Her breathing was even.

She didn't seem to have hurt herself. Her hands were scraped though. I supposed that she had fallen while at the beach. I chuckled when I imagined her falling. I knew I should go home. I had done what I came for. But, being the selfish creature I am, I stayed. All was silent except for the steady beating of her heart. Then she started.

"Edward?!" I was so startled I almost fell out of the window. She had spoken so clearly I thought perhaps she had woken. But then she turned on her side and mumbled my name again. It took me a moment to process that she talked in her sleep. When I did I beamed. She was dreaming of me. I knew it could be a horrible dream, a night mare. It was understandable. But, there had been know fear or anger when she said it.

Now I knew I had to stay. I hoped from the sill to her bedroom floor with a soft thump. I walked to the rocking chair in the far corner. I was careful not to get to close to her as to set off the monster within me. I sat, and I listened to her. She didn't talk again for a bit. When she did I was confused by what I heard. "Doesn't matter, too late." I pondered this for a little bit. I decided it must not be important.

I was surprised when I saw the sun come up. I must have been here longer than I thought. I leapt out the window without being noticed by the neighbors. I ran home. I was still in high spirits from hearing her say my name. I knew I would face the thoughts of my family members but I didn't care. Today at school I would talk to Bella maybe I would find out what she meant by what she had said. I looked forward to it.

Hey guys, I know this chapter was pretty short, but they will get longer as Bella has more to dream about. Please review, tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Dreams my Love

**Edwards point of view:**

I sped through the trees at lightning speed. I was going to Bella house. I was afraid, truly afraid for the first time in a century. I'd left her for three days, in that time she could get herself killed. Hell she could bring forty down with her. I prayed nothing had happened while I was away. _Listen to me _I thought, _you're the one who could kill her. And you're going to watch her sleep._ I was a sick cruel creature. I didn't deserve her. I just prayed she knew that. At the same time I craved her approval.

I crouched on her window sill, and watched her. She was even more beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her soft brown hair famed her face. Her lips were a soft pink. There was I little pucker between her eye brows. I wanted to smooth it out. I longed to trace her lips with my finger, to bury my face in her hair. Her heart beat steadily. It was like music to my ears. Her breathing was even.

She didn't seem to have hurt herself. Her hands were scraped though. I supposed that she had fallen while at the beach. I chuckled when I imagined her falling. I knew I should go home. I had done what I came for. But, being the selfish creature I am, I stayed. All was silent except for the steady beating of her heart. Then she started.

"Edward?!" I was so startled I almost fell out of the window. She had spoken so clearly I thought perhaps she had woken. But then she turned on her side and mumbled my name again. It took me a moment to process that she talked in her sleep. When I did I beamed. She was dreaming of me. I knew it could be a horrible dream, a night mare. It was understandable. But, there had been know fear or anger when she said it.

Now I knew I had to stay. I hoped from the sill to her bedroom floor with a soft thump. I walked to the rocking chair in the far corner. I was careful not to get to close to her as to set off the monster within me. I sat, and I listened to her. She didn't talk again for a bit. When she did I was confused by what I heard. "Doesn't matter, too late." I pondered this for a little bit. I decided it must not be important.

I was surprised when I saw the sun come up. I must have been here longer than I thought. I leapt out the window without being noticed by the neighbors. I ran home. I was still in high spirits from hearing her say my name. I knew I would face the thoughts of my family members but I didn't care. Today at school I would talk to Bella maybe I would find out what she meant by what she had said. I looked forward to it.

Hey guys, I know this chapter was pretty short, but they will get longer as Bella has more to dream about. Please review, tell me if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note. Just so you know guys, this chapter skipped to the night after the meadow.

Chapter 2

Epov

I sighed. My love had fallen asleep and I could think about the day. It was the best day in my existence. I had kissed her. Finally. I sat in Bella's bed and held her hand in mine. It was as if her handed had been carved to perfectly fit in mine. She mumbled something that sounded like "So beautiful" and then was silent. I put my hand gently on her cheek. I was so warm. I almost relaxed my hand there, but I remembered how easily I could hurt her.

I felt a soft pressure on my hand. Bella smiled in her sleep. "Edward." She said. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Yes my love. What are you dreaming?" she sighed. "I love you Edward" My smile probably went from California to Vermont then. "I will love you for all and eternity." I answered. When she said that, it was as clear as that first night. Maybe she was awake. I didn't care. She loved me.

I thought that it was time Alice got her wish and really met Bella. Tomorrow we would go to my house and meet my family. Unless she was scared of course. A small part of me wished She would be. But only a very, very small part. The sun rose over the horizon. Her eyes fluttered open. "You stayed!"

Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and tell me how I did.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know this is the same as the last chapter, but the last wasn't detailed enough, I tried putting more detail in, even if it is short.

Disclaimer: Hi –insert witty remark here- I own nothing

Sweet Dreams my love

Edward's point of view

I hummed the lullaby, her lullaby, to her. She was exhausted. The day had been very eventful. My love was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She was in my arms, pressing closer to me. I held her to me, careful not to injure her. Her complexion was even more beautiful in sleep. I caressed my hand across her cheek.

She blushed in her sleep, a small pool of blood forming beneath her soft skin. I felt a dull ache in my throat, but the monster within me did not rise. It felt wonderful knowing that I could keep him at bay, that I could not hurt my Bella, my Love. Bella sighed in her sleep. "Edward," she said. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Yes love?" "I love you Edward," she answered me.

I beamed then. I was probably the luckiest person alive. She, the one I had thought I had hurt, the one I cared most about, loved me back. "I love you too," I whispered, "I will love you forever." She might have been asleep, but she still said it. If my heart could beat, it would be jumping out of my chest with excitement and lust.

I kissed her forehead lightly, brushed my hand down her jaw line, and then brushed my lips up against hers. I could feel an electric current passing between us. I tried to be careful and pulled away. It was easier now, when she was asleep. When in consciousness her heart thumped loudly, her breathing became shallow; we both wanted more so it was even harder to stop. I kissed her softly again, her lips meeting mine.

I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair. I was getting too far in. When the time came and I might have to leave, I didn't think it would be possible. I loved her too much; I knew it might hurt her as well as me if I did. I could only hope that it would never come to that. Bella's expression changed from peaceful to confused, her brow puckered in the middle. It reminded me of her kitten like anger. She was a kitten who thought she was a tiger. I smoothed out the crease with my thumb.

I hummed her lullaby again. Maybe tomorrow she could meet my family. Esme would love to see her. I supposed she could see Alice as long as Alice didn't put any ideas in her head. I wished again I could read her mind. It was a mystery I needed to unravel. So tomorrow we could see my family, if she wanted of course. I would not make her if she was scared. Even though I didn't want to scare her, I needed to see a normal reaction. It just wasn't healthy; she always wanted the most dangerous things. I supposed she would surprise me again.

I was surprised that she didn't talk about her mom tonight. I wouldn't tell her though, it might upset her. Bella shifted in her sleep and I glanced out the window. She would wake up in a few minutes. I carefully pushed her away from me and sat on the rocking chair in the corner. I didn't know if she would want me laying next to her while she slept. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up "Oh,"

"Your hair looks like a haystack . . . but I like it."

"Edward, you stayed!"


End file.
